Gracie's Trigun Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of random drabbles written for the livejournal community 100bullets. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, lauguage, et cetera.
1. Costume Party

Title: Costume Party   
Written: 5/1/05  
Word Count: 93  
Rating: T for sexual implications  
Notes: Inspired by a fan picture of Vash dressed as a sheep and Meryl in a dominatrix-like outfit.  
---  
"What the hell is that?" 

Vash sweatdropped and pushed back the head of his sheep costume. "Well... It's a funny story, really."

Wolfwood and Millie, dressed as a wolf and sheep, respectively, looked at each other before turning their gaze back to Vash. "Oh really?"priest said, grounding out his cigarette underfoot. "Enlighten us."

"Well you know how she was supposed to be Bo Peep, and we'd all match?"

"Yeah."

"The dress… Uh… Needed repairing. Serious repairing. And dry cleaning."

Wolfwood pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two are so friggin' twisted."

Vash just grinned.  
---


	2. Alcohol Plus Tattoo Equals Bad

Title: Alcohol Plus Tattoos Equals Bad  
Written: 5/2/05  
Word Count: 101  
Rating: K+ for drinking  
Notes: Written for the Weekly Challenge: "Something's wrong.  
---  
"I think... the two of you should get a--a tattoo." 

Vash raised an eyebrow at a long-gone Wolfwood. Millie was already sleeping it off upstairs. The other two were pacing themselves and barely tipsy.

"Oh?" he asked innocently, taking a drink from his glass.

"Yes!"

"Well, I think we should have a vote on this," Vash said, winking at Meryl. The petite black-haired woman giggled.

"Okay! All for!" Wolfwood called out, raising his hand. His was the only one.

"All against?" Meryl asked innocently.

Two hands this time.

"Damn it," Wolfwood sulked, sipping from his glass.

Pause.

"Hey... Something's wrong"  
---


	3. Vash's Other Piercing

Title: Vash's Other Piercing  
Writen: 5/18/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K/ T  
Notes: Requested Challenge: "Vash's Other Piercing.  
---  
"Wow... I mean, just... Wow."

Vash frowned as Meryl poked him. Again. "It's a sharp piece of metal."

Poke. "But it's in such a... strange... place."

Poke. "Meryl!"

Purple eyes lifted to meet ice blue ones. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. But it hurts MORE WHEN YOU POKE IT, THOUGH."

Poke. Poke. "It's so... Strange."

Poke.

Vash grabbed Meryl's hand at it neared the pierced area again. "Woman," he growled playfully, flipping her over to her back.

Meryl's eyes went wide. "Vash! Are you..."

"I'm fine," Vash replied, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Lips met and noses bumped.

"OUCH! God damned nose piercing..."

Meryl giggled.  
---


	4. Staring Contest

Title: Staring Contest  
Written: 5/26/05  
Words: 100  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for a drabble exchange: Kuroneko, Vash and a salmon sandwich   
---  
Blue and Black met and stared. 

"You're not going to win," Blue declared.

Black was quiet, blinking slowly.

"You're not. You're gonna look away and I'm gonna win," Blue continued.

Black remained silent.

Blue slammed his hands on the table.

No reaction from Black.

Blue drummed his fingers on the table. His eyes glazed over as he thought of ways to distract Black.

Black slowly moved forward, watching Blue intensely.

No reaction.

Blue was jerked from his reverie by a familiar voice. "Vash? Are you okay?"

Vash glared at the empty plate before him, then at Black. "Stupid cat."

"Nyao"  
---


	5. The Price of Immortality

Title: The Price of Immortality  
Written: 5/27/05  
Words: 100  
Rating: K+ for suicide  
Notes: General thing I thought about when I was watching Trigun.  
---  
"Please, move on," she had begged. "Don't spend the rest of your life in mourning." 

And then she was gone, with their children the only tie he had to her.

Years passed. The children grew, had children of their own.

The loss of his eldest had hurt him badly. Half-plant only meant prolonged life.

Death was the eventual end.

Eventually, they all fell victim to mortality. He hated it.

All that had mattered to him was never returning to him.

So, the man who hated suicide with such passion, put a gun to his temple.

And was at peace.  
---


	6. Losing Control

Title: Losing Control  
Written: 6/14/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge for the week of 6/14/05  
---  
He had always been so proud of his iron control. 

Then those three had come into his life and turned it upside down.

There was the short one, with a sharp tongue but good intentions.

There was that supid, blonde needle-noggin moron who cried over kittens for God's sake and did everything back-assward and was infuriatingly correct.

And there was her. The angel with a lily-white soul, a huge heart and just enough naievety to make him want to protect her forever.

Slowly but surely, they were crumbling his defenses.

And he found himself enjoying losing control.  
---


	7. Procrastination

Title: Procrastination  
Written: 6/19/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Personal challenge from the lj user laihiriel   
---  
Wolfwood lit a cigarette and just stared at the blonde through the smoke it released. 

Vash was running around the kitchen in a frilly pink apron, a man possessed.

"Oi, Needle-noggin."

"Not today, Priest," the gunman replied.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making a cake."

_No shit, really?_ "Why?"

"Because I put off getting Milly a birthday cake, and all the stores are closed on Sunday," came the sharp retort.

The fire alarm went off, the oven smoking. "Damn it," the blonde cursed, opening the oven and burning his fingers.

Wolfwood put a white box on the counter.  
---


	8. Halleluiah

Title: Halleluiah  
Written: 6/23/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble.  
---  
It was the music that called to him, the refrains of 'halleluiah' floating upon the breeze.

Vash stopped at the church's threshold, watching the choir practice and wonder if he was allowed to step foot on such holy ground.

Aqua eyes found the gunslinging priest sitting in the pews and he moved to sit next to Wolfwood.

The two sat silent, watching the twenty-odd choir preform.

"I always loved choral music," Wolfwood finally said in a low voice.

"It's quite relaxing," Vash agreed.

"And full of home. That things'll get better on this forsaken planet; that a forsaken people will be saved."

The two lapsed into silence again.

And hoped.  
---


	9. Angel

Title: Angel  
Written: 6/8/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T for language and suicide  
Notes: Written for requested challenge "Cheering Someone Up"  
---  
In the middle of a nameless town a man sat on a bench, weary from life. 

His beautiful bride of happy years had been replaced with an old bitch who fucked his best friend on a regular basis.

He hated the planet. There was too much rape and theft and murder. Kindness no longer existed.

There was no longer anything keeping him here.

He didn't notice someone sit next to him, lost as he was.

"Wanna share?"

The man looked over to find a blonde man in a red trenchcoat offering him a donut.

With a trembling smile, he accepted.  
---


	10. Unfulfilled

Title: Unfulfilled  
Written: 6/8/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T for language  
Notes: Inspired by another challenge: "For once, Midvalley doen't get any"  
---  
Midvalley the Hornfreak was pissed. 

All the _other_ Gung-Ho Guns had gotten some, but oh, no, not Midvalley. They hadn't even announced it at the meeting.

A heavy hand found his shoulder, and the burn of cigarette smoke told him it was that... damn... _priest_. The one who had planned the sordid affair.

The bastard! Grrr...

"C'mon, man, don't sulk."

Silence in response.

Wolfwood sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I thought Dominique invited you."

"Liar."

"Okay, I didn't think you would be into it."

"You could have _asked_."

"For fuck's sake, man, it was _ICE CREAM_, get over it"  
---


End file.
